


Imaginary?

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginary friends aren't real....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary?

Dominic never really had any friends…well, except for Matthew, and he vividly remembers the day he met Matthew.

He’d just run away from the kids that had made fun of his sticky-out ears and his nose that was too big. He sat on one of the swings in the park, trying not to cry when his knees started to sting; he’d fallen when one of the kids had pushed him.

“Oww, bet that hurts.”

He almost fell off the swing, but managed not to. He looked round and sitting on the next swing was a boy. The first thing he noticed was that he was smaller than him, if that was possible.

“I’m Matthew,” the boy said.

“Dominic,” he replied.

“Nice to meet you…so, do you want to stay here, or go and do something fun?”

After that he and Matthew were inseparable. Matthew was the friend he’d always wanted. He was fearless and taught him how to climb trees and steal apples from Mister Johnson’s garden.

He was happy when his family moved house and found that Matthew’s family had moved to the same place as well, and they even went to the same places on holiday.

He never took any notice of the worried looks his parents gave him, nor when they took him to see some lady, because Matthew was there, sitting on the lady’s desk pulling faces.

The lady said something about growing out of it and not to worry.

Matthew was the one that laughed when he kept falling off his skateboard and shared all that chocolate at Easter. 

He was the one that was there after he’d been beaten up for coming out, the one that sympathised when he had a huge hangover after his eighteenth birthday …and it was then that Dominic realised that Matthew was more than just a friend. He found Matthew’s bright blues eyes and delicate features beautiful….in fact, he was falling in love with his best friend.

He’d decided he was going to tell Matthew how he felt, but then his parents had taken him to a place he hated, for his ‘own good’.

His only comfort was the fact that Matthew was there.

He tried not to laugh when Matthew turned up with bright blue hair and was sitting in the big leather chair behind the desk of the person who wanted Dominic to talk.

Matthew was trying to be serious and was failing miserably. He didn’t realise it would be the last day that he would see Matthew all of the time.

He fretted and cried when Matthew didn’t come round for several days, and when he did, he didn’t seem like the Matthew he knew. His bright blue hair had faded, and those eyes didn’t sparkle, and he didn’t smile.

“Where have you been!?” Dominic said, moving to hug him; but Matthew moved away.

“I…I can’t stay,” he said, and were those tears glistening in his eyes?

Then Matthew did something unexpected, he moved forward, leant in and kissed him, moving away before Dominic could react.

“Don’t forget me….my Dominic.”

*********************

Dominic sighed and took another sip of his glass of red. It was his thirtieth birthday, and his friends had organised a party for him.

He was feeling a little down, because last night he’d dreamt of Matthew.

Oh, he always dreamt of Matthew, but it was always about the fun they’d had as kids. But last night he’d dreamt of Matthew as an grown-up…and he was truly beautiful, with a shock of messy black hair, such a contrast to his pale skin and those azure eyes.

Of course, he now knew that Matthew had been part of his ‘illness’, but still Matthew had been a huge part of his younger years.

He was still thinking on that when Chris and Kelly disturbed him, and he knew why.

“Seriously Kelly, I don’t need you to find myself a date.”

“Oh, come on Dom, you’ll like him. He’s really cute and a nice bloke, “Kelly said.

“Would my Mrs be wrong?” Chris said.

Dominic had to admit that Chris was right….many of his friends were in happy relationships because of Kelly….but not him.

Oh, she tried, but they never held a candle to Matthew.

“There he is,” Chris said and moved off to guide the person to their table.

“Now, be nice Dom,” Kelly said. “Matt is really sweet.”

Great, he thought, he even has Matthew’s name.

“Matt, this is Dom, Dom, this is Matt, “Chris said.

Just to be polite he looked up and then he forgot to breathe.

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Kelly was saying.

Dominic could only stare at the man as he sat down.

“How….you were,” he managed to stammer.

The man smiled and those oh so beautiful eyes sparkled in the low light of the room. He didn’t speak, just put oh so very real and warm hands over Dominic’s shaking ones.

Dominic couldn’t stop the tears.

“I never forgot you,” he managed to say.

“And I was always here…my Dominic.”


End file.
